This isn't right!
by plladdict99
Summary: Emily is Ezra's Fiance. Aria is Emily's Bestie. What happens when Ezra makes a mistake which leads to tragic events? EMILY/EZRA/ARIA LOVE first story so it will be crap just liek the summary. Luul. Mature for smut, self harm ,death and much more.
1. This isn't right!

FAN FICTION HELP NEEDED!

Hi ,this is my first fanfiction so I need help. I was wondering if you guys could be kind enough to listen to the first chapter and see if it's a good enough story to continue or should I make another one :) Review please 3

This isn't right!  
Chapter 1-Double Date.  
As the bell went,the whole class started filling out the classroom like a pack of zebras.  
The door closed and the only person left was Ezra Fitz,the hot,new,English teacher.  
As he did the grading,there was a soft knock on the door.  
'Come in!' He said as the door opened and a small,skinny,brunette came in.

'Hi ,can I talk to you?' Aria Montgomery asked as she walked slowly and sexily towards him.

'Sure!' He smiled as he watched her come closer,biting his lip,admiring her.

'Are you free tonight?' She looked at him smiling sexily whilst biting her lip.

'I was ,but im not now.' He said ,smirking a bit as he looked up and down his students body.

'Oh okay.' She said in a dissapointed voice as she spun around and walked away letting her head hang down.

'I'll see you at 7!' Ezra smiled as she opened the door.

'Okay' Aria smiled and winked as she walked out the classroom into the noisy hallway.

A second later,the other door opened and Emily Fields walked in.

'Hey sweetie,I got you your coffee.' She smiled as she walked towards him,holding two cups of starbucks coffee.

'Hey babe,thanks,your a life saver' He got up and gave her a kiss as he took the coffee.

'So ,what are you doing tonight?' She asked him as she sat on Ezra's desk,with her legs one on the other.

'I'm staying in school until 4 and then I have dinner with my parents.'He said as he sipped his coffee.

'Oh okay ,well ,do you want to do something tomorrow?' She asked with a sad puppy face.

'Of course'He smiled and kissed her passionately.

'I have to head to practice,I'll see you tomorrow sweetie.' She smiled as she took the last sip of her coffee and threw it into the bin.

'Okay babe,Bye.' He called after her as she jumped off the desk and walked out the classroom,blowing him a kiss on the way out.

He sipped his coffee and stared at the door for a moment thinking about what just happened.

This is going on for too long,he thought to himself.

The bell went,making him jump in his chair,as the students started to file into the room ,he starts writing on the board.

'This isn't right!' He muttered under his breath. 


	2. This means war!

Here we are, the two of us together, Taking this crazy chance to be all alone, We both know that we should not be together, Cause if they find out it could mess up, Both our happy homes

I hate to think about us not together, As soon as I look at you it will show on my face, Then they'll know that we've been loving each other, We can't let'em know, girl, no, no, We can't leave a trace.

Secret lovers that's what we are, We should not be together, But we can't let go cause we love each other so. _  
Ezra's P.O.V-

I sat in my chair after school ,thinking what my life has come to.  
I was now dating 2 beautiful ,underage school students,my students.  
How did it all get to this?  
My career and love life is hanging by a thread.  
I was stopped in my thoughts as the sound of thunder rang in my ears.  
The rain was pouring outside the window of the classroom.  
I bolted up ,taking my briefcase and stuffing all the papers into it before rushing out the door.  
The hallways were deserted and the only sound I could hear was the clock ticking ,the time nearing to 7 o'clock.  
I ran through the door to my car, before opening the door and sliding into the driver's seat.  
The rain hit my windshield hard as I quickly started up the car and sped out of the parking lot.  
I finally reached my apartment,got out the car and ran to the gate.  
Walking up the stairs,I heard a soft voice talking on the phone.

"Okay mum,I'll see you later,bye"  
It was Aria.

"Hey Aria." I said as I reached the top of the stairs.  
Aria got up from the doorstep and stood in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi ... I mean Ezra" Aria giggled as Ezra opened the door to the apartment.

"Ladies first" I implied as I chuckled.  
Aria walked into the apartment and stood in the living room.

"Nice place,Ezra" Aria said as she admired all the books on my shelves and coffee table.

"Thanks" I thanked her as I placed the briefcase on the kitchen table.

Aria looked at me with sweet eyes,slowly walking over and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Kiss me!" She instructed me as I hoisted her up onto the kitchen counter and our lips collided together.

She kissed me back ,wrapping her legs around my waist ,pulling me closer and closer to her.  
Her hands traveled up my chest as she started to unbutton my plaid shirt.  
My hands escaped to her back ,lustingly as her dress zip.  
She flung the shirt of me,letting it drop to the ground before dropping her hands down to my belt.  
Her dress dropped on the counter as I picked her up ,carrying her to my bed.  
I lay her down on the bed ,taking her and my shoes off before continuing kissing her as I lay on top of her. _  
Aria P.O.V-

His hands are so soft ,I love it when he charms me with that boyish smile. I know we aren't aloud to be together because he is my teacher but I can't help it.  
As if I convinced him to kiss me and now we're in his bed,everything is perfect.  
Before I knew it ,I was left in my panties on his bed with him hovering over me ,ready to enter.  
Suddenly ,I feel it in me ...

Emily P.O.V-

I lay in my bed ,bored to tears ,thinking about Ezra.  
I tried calling Aria but she wasn't picking up so I decided to jog.  
My phone buzzed just as I was about to leave the was Spencer.  
'Hey Emily ,wanna sleep round tonight? We can get chinese?!' I laughed about the fact that Spencer was so desperate.  
She's always desperate when she bribes me with chinese.  
'fine,be there in 10'  
I ran out the door and ran down the road,before making a left turn into Ezra's street.  
As I went past his apartment building,I saw his car before looking up and seeing his lights on.

"I guess someone is back from dinner" I smirk ,mumbling before running into the building,walking up the stairs and creeping up to Ezra's door.  
The door was slightly ajar so I silently opened it.  
My jaw dropped open.  
It was Ezra,in bed,with another brunette.  
But it wasn't just any brunette.  
It was Aria.  
Horrified ,I ran down the stairs into the rain ,thankfully hiding my tears.  
I pulled out my phone ,texting Spencer.

'I'm not sleeping round tonight, sorry ,I'm not in the mood'

I shoved my phone into my pocket before running off into the night.

Ezra P.O.V

I lay in bed with Aria,her head on my chest ,running my fingers through her hair.  
It's wrong that I'm betraying Emily but Aria is just as equally beautiful.  
Closing my eyes ,I feel a breeze coming from my door before realising that the door is ajar.

"Shit!" I bolt up from the bed,throwing Aria off me ,closing the door and locking it .

Aria looks at me with shocked eyes and reaches for her phone.

"It's so late ,I'm supposed to be home in 10 minutes" She says ,getting dressed ,picking up her ripped underwear.  
"I guess I'm going commando!" she giggles,pulling her dress on and her shoes. She picked her bag up ,placing a kiss on my lips.

"Bye Ezra,I'll see you tomorrow!" She ran out the apartment leaving me in my apartment,still stark naked. 


	3. Lying on the cold hard ground

Ezra P.O.V-

I woke up this morning bright and early,thinking about the steamy night I shared with Aria.I had bruises and hickeys all down my arms and my chest so thank god its cold today so I don't have to show off my arms.  
All I could think about was ,my , Emily's best friend. Emily. Oh shit ,I forgot to call her last night after the 'dinner'. I checked my phone this morning but there was no message from her which was a little strange because she usually sexts me in the night before we go I should call her? Or maybe bring flowers to her house? Ill do that before school, I still have time. I drove to the florist and picked up some purple and white roses (her favourite) ,skittles before drving to Emily's house and knocking at her door.I kept knocking and knocking but no one opened the door even though her car was in the drive way ,so I decided to go work and leave the flowers outside her door with a note. I drove to work and went inside the school ,as soon as I walked in ,I saw Aria,in a short ,body con dress, and high heels with fishnet stockings.  
I can't deny ,I was so turned on but I can't exactly say that I felt like she should have worn that to school!I walked into the classroom expecting Emily sitting on my desk with my daily coffee but she was no where to be seen.  
The bell went and students started filling the classroom up before I could even think about calling Emily.

Emily P.O.V-

There were 5 knocks on my front door which I decided to ignore because at the moment ,I felt . The guy that I fell in love ,the guy I lost my virginity to,the guy who I was wishing I could MARRY after I graduated.  
I feel broken. I lay there in my bed ,listening to sad songs on repeat. I was about to fall asleep when the perfect song to explain my mood at the moment came on.

I never meant to get us in this deep I never meant for this to mean a thing Oh, I wish you were the one Wish you were the one that got away

I got caught up by the chase And you got high on every little game I wish you were the one Wish you were the one that got away

Oh, if I could go back in time When you only held me in my mind Just a longing gone without a trace Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face I wish you were the one Wish you were the one that got away

I miss the way you wanted me When I was staying just out of your reach Begging for the slightest touch Ooh, you couldn't get enough, mmm

Oh, if I could go back in time When you only held me in my mind Just a longing gone without a trace Oh, I wish I'd never ever seen your face I wish you were the one Wish you were the one that got away

By the time the song finished ,my tears had already made their way to the bottom of my chin.  
How could I not see what was happening? All those excuses? The guilty looks?  
But worst of all ,how could my best best friend that I trusted with all my life,could do that to me?  
I know she doesn't know about me and Ezra but I bet he told her!Now I was just feeling depressed like never before.  
I got up from my bed and walked into my ensuite,locking the door and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.  
Grabbing the razor from the shelf ,I thought of what I was about to it worth it?It didn't matter right now because anything is better than thinking about Ezra and Aria.  
At first ,I lightly and slowly started slightly slidding the razor down my wrist but as the imagine of Ezra and Aria in bed last night came flooding in,  
I picked up the speed and started sobbing in pain from both the cuts and the events of last night.  
I was half way up the arm and my arm had blood dripping from it.  
And that was the last thing I saw before everything went dark and I dropped to the cold hard ground...

Aria P.O.V-

I've been trying to call Emily all morning but she wasn't finally told me last night that him and Emily are a couple. I was angry and hurt but at the same time,I felt so bad for betraying my best friend.  
She didn't turn up to school today so I decided that after last period which was English with Ezra,I would go over to her house. The hour stretched for so long ,I nearly fell asleep but as soon as the bell went, I picked my stuff up and fled the room and into my parked toyota in the school parking lot.  
On my way to Emily's house ,I felt nervous. What if I accidently blurb out that I had sex with Ezra? She's never going to forgive me,never ever.  
I parked outside of Emily's house,before getting out and knocking on the door. She didn't open. Maybe she was too sick to open the door? Then I remembered that Emily keeps a key under her door mat, sure enough,the spare key was there.  
Walking inside ,I heard Emily's tv on in her room.

"Emily!?" I called out to her but I got no answer so I decided to venture upstairs to her was empty but I realised that the ensuite door was locked so I thought she just might be having a shower.  
I waited for about 10 minutes watching tv ,but she still didn't come out so I turned the volume down and called out to Emily.

"Emily?Are you in there?" Once again,I got no answer so I decided to try and open the door but it wouldn't budge.I looked under the bathroom door and I saw blood on the floor and a leg.I straight away picked up my phone and called Ezra.

He picked up straight away.

"Hi Aria,what's up?" He asked soflty.

"Its about Emily ,she's unconcious on the floor of her bathroom and there's a lot of blood on the ground. I need you to come to her house right now!"I said as fast as I could ,trying to find something I could smash the door down with.

"What!? Im on my way !" He hang up as I threw my phone on the ground ,trying to take the door down.

Ezra P.O.V-

As soon as I hung up ,I ran out the apartment ,not even locking the door. I ran out into the street ,running faster than most the cars on my street ,I finally got to Emily's house and I ran in and up the stairs.  
Aria was kicking the door in but with no luck . I walked towards the door kicking it once or twice before it fell to the ground. I rushed to Emily's pale bloodied body ,holding her close trying to wake her up.

"Call the for an ambulance!" I shouted to Aria who was watching me with tears in her nodded and ran off to call the ambulance.

"Come on ,Em. Wake up baby ,please."I shook her but with no luck.I lay her on the floor ,checking for a heart beat ,it was still beating.

"Please Em,wake up. I love you!" The tears from my eyes fell onto her chest as I preformed CPR on her.

Finally the ambulance came and they carried her downstairs. I watched as her body was put in the ambulance and taken away to the hospital... 


	4. Lover or a foe

Lover or a foe

My head pounded furiously as I flickered my eyes open. The light above blinded me to the point where I had to close them again. I finally managed to open my sore eyes. As my arms tried to prop me up so I could sit up, a sharp pain went through my body ,making me loose balance and falling back onto the bed. I looked at my arms, finding tubes coming in and out of me and deep wounds all up and down my arm. I tried to figure out what happened when suddenly, I realized where I was. I was in a hospital room. Why? I finally realized. I was here because of my self-harming in my bathroom. But how did I get here? I had the door locked. I tried to figure it out but my head just kept pounding so I decided to try again and get up. I propped myself up so I was sitting up. I looked out the window at the gloomy weather ,rainy weather. Just like 2 nights ago when I went to Ezra's. Ezra . I looked at my hand where my engagement ring was. It meant nothing to me anymore after the events of the past week. But somehow, I felt as if it was a sin if I took it off now. I looked at the empty chair next to my bed where a blanket was and 2 coffee cups. I guess my mum has been here all night. I turned the tv to watch the news. The door creaked open. I put on a brave smile ,waiting for my mum to pop her head through, instead, I was met by Ezra's charming yet painfully beautiful smile. I tried to leave the smile on my face but after a few seconds, it faded away. He sat down on the chair next to me ,passing me a cup of coffee. I took it and straight away put it on my bed table as if the cup was on fire. His smile faded as I completely ignored him ,watching the tv. I kept watching the tv until it suddenly turned off, I looked over to Ezra to find him with the remote control, looking really pissed. I looked away and stared out the window.

"Emily, what's going on?" Ezra asked me as I looked at the raindrops racing each other to the bottom of the window.

"Nothing." I said coldly, not even taking my eyes off the raindrops.

"Nothing?! Are you fucking serious? Emily ,you tried to take your own life ,you never texted me, I came to your house yesterday morning trying to make up for the other night when I was having dinner and you wouldn't even open even though I know you were home! What's going on?"

"Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you…"

"What did I do that made you hate me so much?"

"Think."

"I can't think of one reason…"

"You are such a lying bastard! Want to know why I don't want to talk to you? Hmm, where should I start? How about when you told me you had dinner with your family but really you were at home shagging my best friend whilst me ,your fiancé, was happily jogging to Spencer's house for a sleepover."

"What are you talking about ,Emily?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, how could you Ezra? With my best friend as well!"

"Emily, I-I…."

"Save it Ezra" I looked at the ring on my finger and I spun it around before taking it off.

"Emily, don't do this."

I took the ring and took his hand, I opened his palm and dropped the ring into it before letting go. I sat there staring at the blank tv.

"What does this mean for us ,Emily?"

"I can't wear the ring. Not now anyways. I need to trust you again in order to be your fiancé." I wiped the tears that were slowly falling down my cheeks.

"I will do everything to make this right Emily!" Ezra took my hand and kissed it. I looked over at him. He smiled. I smiled slightly before it faded. After seconds of awkward staring into each other's eyes, he stood up.

"I should go, class starts in 15 minutes." I looked at him ,a bit more relaxed after getting all my anger out.

"Will you be back?" He smiled and nodded before kissing my forehead.

"Bye Emily…I love you" He picked up his coat and slipped out of the room.

I stared at the door, hopping he would come back and kiss me goodbye like he always did. But after 5 minutes I knew he wasn't going to do that. I turned the tv back on turning it on to MTV, Jersey Shore was on ,just my luck. I watched it as I felt drowsy. In a matter of seconds ,I was fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours with the worst migraine ever. I looked at the clock. 3:15pm. School has finished. Hoping that Ezra would come soon, I got up and sat up. I looked at the cold coffee from Ezra and I took a sip. Mocha Latte. My favorite. This is why I love him ,he was the only guy that has ever remembered everything that I like and dislike. I finished off the coffee when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said as I smoothed down the covers and brought my hair forward so it flowed over my shoulders.

The door opened and my 3 best friends came in. Well, if you count the slut as one.

"Hey Emily !" Hanna called out as she ran over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hey ,be careful ,you don't want to break her!" Spencer laughed as she walked in with a bouquet and a balloon that said 'get well soon'.

"Hey hunny" Aria came in smiling wide. Bitch.

"Hey guys, I missed you!" I said with a grin but deep inside I was furious at Aria.

Hanna sat next to me , showing me all the magazines and food and drink she brought for me. I love Hanna. She always knew how to make me happy.

"Hanna, you don't have to show her everything straight away, you only just got in." Aria said to Hanna as she sat on the chair that Ezra sat in just a few hours ago. They even sit in the same seat, jheez.

"How are you ,Emily?" Spencer asked as she sat next to me and moved my fringe from my eyes.

I traced the scars on my lower arm as I swallowed my hard.

"Im good." I said as I faked a smile.

"You don't have to pretend for us." Hanna said with a reassuring smile.

"I know, but really, Im fine."

"Well, we brought you some things as you can see" Spencer said as she looked at Aria, looking gloomy in the corner.

I picked up my brush from the bed table and proceeded to brush my hair.

"Hey ,where's that ring?" Spencer asked as she pointed at my naked finger.

"What? Oh my engagement ring?" I said before realizing my mistake. I quickly put my hand over my mouth as Spencer, Hanna and Aria stared at me, eyes wide.

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison.

"YOUR ENGAGMENT RING?!"Hanna said shocked as ever. I blushed and looked down ,playing with my fingers.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Aria asked curiously. Did the bitch really not notice Ezra's engagement ring last night when she was shagging him?

"And why is it off?" Spencer added, still eyes wide open.

"It's not working out so we cancelled the engagement." I said briefly without any more detail.

"Is this why you tried to kill yourself?" Aria asked sitting at the edge of her seat. She couldn't be any more subtle about this situation could she.

"No…" I said quickly looking up at her before looking back down.

"Yes ,yes he is Emily! Why didn't you tell us?" Spencer asked as she moved towards me, holding my hand. Hanna did the same.

"I can't tell you , he could be punished if anyone finds out . Only our families know." I said ,squeezing their hands, forcing a smile.

"How long have you been engaged for?" Hanna asked, giving me a consolable smile.

"About 6 months…"

"That long!? And you didn't manage to blurt it out yet?" Aria said with a surprised look. Yes Aria, I actually stay with a guy for more than a week. Whore.

"I don't want to talk about it…."

"It's fine Emily. You don't have to ,it's not our place or right to interrogate you like that. Sorry. " Spencer said smiling softly ,still holding my cold hand.

"Sorry!" Hanna & Aria said in unison as they both smiled at me.

I smiled back. Genuinely this time. They got up one by one.

"We have to go. We need to do a project for History studies." Spencer said as she threw her plaid back pack over her shoulder.

"Yeah ,but we will be back tomorrow" Hanna said ,giving me a reassuring smile.

"I think I might be out by tomorrow!" I said ,giggling a little to lighten the mood.

"You better do, we miss you." Aria said grinning. Fuck off Aria. You miss Ezra's bed more.

"Hehe ,yeah " I say ,putting on a fake laugh.

"Okay Bye Em" Hanna says as she kisses my forehead.

They all walk out the room ,one by one until I'm completely alone. I look at the clock; 4:30. He hasn't shown up. Tired from the events from a few minutes ago ,I proceed to go sleep. I drift off into a subtle nap, thinking about the things that I have done and seen and said in the past 3 days. I thought about me and Ezra only 72 hours ago ,when I walked into his classroom with his coffee and we kissed about 10 times whilst I sat on a desk. I thought about 12 hours ago when I broke off my engagement to him. When did it all go wrong?

I woke up 2 hours later. The room smelt like lavender and apples, just like my mum. I smiled ,forcing myself to sit up. I looked at the seat where my mum was, looking at me ,smiling. I looked at the end of the bed where Ezra was now sitting, also smiling. Just looking at him made me want to smile. There was a big panda bear sitting at the end of the bed with a lover heart that said 'I love you' and in the vase next to my bed ,the fake flowers were replaced with white and purple roses, my favourite.

"Hey hunny" My mum said as I hugged her tight.

"Hey mumma."

"How you feeling?" She asked me holding my hand just like Hanna and Spencer did a couple of hours earlier.

"Im good, Im ready to go home."

"Great!" She said enthusiastically.

"Maybe you could stay at my house?" Ezra butted in ,smiling. I could help and smile back at him. As much as I hated him at the moment, he made me so happy.

"Are you sure ,Ezra?" My mum asked him, still smiling.

"Yes ,it will be fine, she could stay as long as she wanted and you could still go and see Wayne this weekend" He said charming her with his smile. Urgh, he is going to be the death of me.

"Okay ,that's settled then."

I smiled at her and Ezra. My mum went out the room to go home and tell dad that she's still going to be coming to see him tomorrow. Ezra sat closer to me, holding my hand.

"You didn't have to invite me round, I can take care of myself."

"I wanted you to come round, I like having you around. "

"If you like it ,okay then"

"You going school tomorrow?" He asked me interlocking his fingers with mine.

"Yes I am"

"Well, we can go to mine afterwards and have Chinese, watch a movie…"

"Sure, whatever. " I said ,smiling. I missed him.

"I need to go ,have parents evening tonight with my seniors, except you. "

"Yeah but my mum is still going anyways."

"I look forward to seeing her. Ill tell her how much of a naughty girl you are" he said winking as I giggled at his maturity.

"Goodbye Ezra." I said as he got up , he came up close and kissed me softly. I kissed back pulling him in. I longed for him.

"Bye princess " He walked out the room leaving me all alone. But ,for once, I was happy .

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you have any suggestions ,please review this story and tell me them.**_

_**I have realized that a lot of people have told me that the characters are OOC which I understand and I'm going to say this now for future reference, the characters are OOC and that's why Emily and Ezra are together. Sorry if I didn't make that clear before but I thought that it was obvious so sorry on my behalf. **_


End file.
